Amazing Kong
She began her professional wrestling career in 2002 after appearing on a reality television show. In Japan, she held both the WWWA World Heavyweight Championship and the AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Women's Champion. In addition, she teamed with Aja Kong as the team Double Kong, holding numerous tag team championships. After returning to the United States, she held the NWA World Women's Championship once in 2007, trading it with MsChif. In 2006 and 2007, she also appeared in several matches for the all-female wrestling promotion Shimmer. In October 2007, she joined TNA, immediately feuding with Gail Kim over the newly created TNA Women's Knockout Championship. In addition, Kong was joined by manager Raisha Saeed. In TNA, Kong is a two-time Knockout Champion and is currently one half of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions with partner Hamada. Professional wrestling career Training and Japanese promotions (2002–2007) Prior to becoming a professional wrestler, Stevens was employed as a social worker.4 In 2002, Stevens appeared on the Discovery Health Body Challenge as a contestant trying to lose weight in hopes of becoming a professional wrestler.4 Afterward, Stevens trained at the School of Hard Knocks out of San Bernardino, California.2 Soon, she was able to have her first professional match in the Empire Wrestling Federation.2 Stevens continued training in Japan in the women's wrestling promotion, All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling (AJW), debuting as Amazing Kong in October 2002.2 The ring name was an invention of Masatsugu Matsunaga, who needed a replacement for Japanese female wrestler Aja Kong in several matches.5 Stevens, as Kong, worked for multiple women's promotions in Japan, and she defeated Ayako Hamada for the WWWA World Heavyweight Championship in late 2004.2 Later, Stevens cited Hamada as one of her favorite opponents.5 She also formed a tag team, named Double Kong, with Aja Kong, and the two women held several tag team championships, including the Hustle Super Tag Team Championship, a championship held predominately by males.26 In early 2007, Kong also won the AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Women's Champion in Tokyo, Japan.2 American independents (2006–present) On May 5, 2007, she defeated MsChif for the NWA World Women's Championship, but Kong lost the title back to MsChif approximately one year later.2 The following month, Kong competed at the IPW:UK produced Chickfight 9, winning an eight-woman tournament.7 Throughout 2006 and 2007, Kong also competed in nine of the fifteen Shimmer Women Athletes events released on DVD. On October 13, 2007, Kong got her first Shimmer Championship title shot against Sara Del Rey, losing when she did not answer the referee's ten-count. On May 3, 2008 she teamed with Del Rey against Ashley Lane and Nevaeh in a Shimmer Tag Team Championship match, losing by disqualification. On November 8, 2009, at the tapings of Volume 27 Kong and LuFisto went to a double count out so both of them were declared #1 contenders at the Shimmer Championship.8 Later that same night on Volume 28, Kong suffered her first pinfall loss in Shimmer, after being pinned by MsChif in a 3-way elimination match, which also included LuFisto.8 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007–present) Stevens debuted on the October 11, 2007 edition of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA)'s Impact!, defeating Gail Kim.2 At Bound for Glory, Stevens—billed as Awesome Kong—participated in a 10-Knockout Gauntlet match to crown the first TNA Women's Knockout Champion, but she was eliminated by the combined effort of Angelina Love, ODB and Gail Kim.9 Two months later at Turning Point, she lost a Women's Knockout Championship match to Kim via disqualification.10 At Final Resolution in January 2008, Kong was defeated by Kim in a No Disqualification match for the Women's Knockout Championship.2 Later that week, however, on the January 10 episode of Impact!, Kong defeated Kim to win the Women's Knockout Championship with an unknown woman wearing a burkha accompanying her to the ring, later named Raisha Saeed.2 At Lockdown, Kong and Saeed teamed up for the first time, losing a tag team match to Kim and ODB.11 On May 8 on Impact!, Kong issued a $25,000 dollar challenge to any females in the Impact! audience (actually planted wrestlers), defeated her opponents week after week.2 Kong then defeated challenger Taylor Wilde, who after two unsuccessful attempts, defeated Kong on July 10 to win the $25,000 Challenge and the Women's Knockout Championship.212 Kong then failed to regain the championship from Wilde during a rematch at Victory Road.13 On the live October 23 edition of Impact Kong defeated Wilde to become a two-time Knockout Champion.2 Two weeks later, Rhaka Khan turned on Wilde, who had been her tag team partner, and aligned herself with Kong and Saeed.14 The alliance of Kong, Saeed, and Khan—with the later addition of Sojourner Bolt—became known as The Kongtourage.15 At Turning Point, Kong and Saeed were defeated in a tag team match by Wilde and her partner Roxxi.16 Months later, Bolt and Khan left the Kongtourage when Bolt became the number one contender to Kong's championship.1718 Kong retained her title against Bolt at Destination X.19 On the March 26 edition of Impact! Kong and Saeed were defeated by The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky), and after the match The Beautiful People tried to cut Kong's hair.20 They accomplished the task on the April 16 episode of Impact!.2 At Lockdown, Kong lost the title to Love in a 3-Way Six Sides of Steel match, which also involved Taylor Wilde.2 After losing the title, Kong defeated Love's allies Sky, Madison Rayne and Cute Kip in separate Stretcher matches.2 Love also defeated Kong at their title rematch at Sacrifice.2 In August 2009 Kong and Saeed entered the tournament to crown the first TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions. In the first round of the tournament, the team was able to defeat The Main Event Mafia (Traci Brooks and Sharmell), after Saeed blind tagged Kong and pinned Brooks, much to Kong's dismay.21 Three weeks later they were eliminated from the tournament at the hands of the eventual winners of the whole tournament, Taylor Wilde and Sarita, when Wilde pinned Saeed.22 Subsequently, Kong began rivalries with Tara and Knockout Champion ODB. At Bound for Glory, Saeed inadvertently cost Kong the Knockout Championship while interfering in a match between Kong, Tara, and ODB.23 On the following edition of Impact! Kong defeated her now former manager and afterwards powerbombed her through the entrance stage.24 After interfering in two of Tara's matches, Kong and Tara wrestled at Turning Point in a Six Sides of Steel match, which Tara won.25 On the December 17 edition of Impact! Kong formed a tag team with Hamada as they won a three-way non-title match against The Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) and the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Taylor Wilde and Sarita, when Kong pinned Rayne.26 On the January 4, 2010, live, three-hour, Monday night edition of Impact! Kong and Hamada defeated Sarita and Wilde to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship. With this victory, she becomes the second TNA Knockout in history to win the Knockouts and Knockout Tag Team Titles (the first being Taylor Wilde).27 Movelist Finishers *''Amazing Bomb / Awesome Bomb ''(sitout powerbomb) *''Amazing Press ''(diving splash) *''Implant Buster'' (lifting pedigree) Signature Moves *''Accordion Rack ''(bow and arrow torture rack) *Spinning Backfist *Diving Leg Drop *Running Splash *Knife Edge Chops to an Opponent Tied In the Ropes *Gorilla Press Slam *Chokeslam *Avalanche Corner Splash *Mongolian Chop